


All My Love

by WritesEveryBlueMoon



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Beebody, Case Fic, Epistolary, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, POV Multiple, but only vaguely, dss spoilers, the gang are all Gay Idiots but Kitty and Beanie are Gay Idiots in a different sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritesEveryBlueMoon/pseuds/WritesEveryBlueMoon
Summary: Kitty has been acting most peculiar lately, not talking about boys, blushing, and randomly disappearing. The Detective Society suspect she is in love, and decide to investigate further.The correspondence between Hazel Wong and Beanie Martineau to Daisy Wells, concerning the recent and unusual habits of Kitty Freebody.
Relationships: Katherine "Kitty" Freebody/Rebecca "Beanie" Martineau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	All My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I am truly living up to my new ao3 username with these posting habits XD
> 
> This fic does contain DSS spoilers in the context, but there's no direct references to the mystery. 
> 
> Thanks to TisBee, for yelling about these two with me, and Clickingkeyboards, for enthusiastically helping brainstorm this idea back in Early August.

Dear Daisy,

I am writing to you in a matter of great importance, as it appears the Detective Society has a new case. While we have been suspicious for weeks, Kitty’s actions have become more and more mysterious, and we have decided it is critical we investigate.

Let me catch you up, as you may be more than a bit confused.

I mentioned, in my last letter, how Kitty had not mentioned any boys in a while. This continued, and finally, we took to excessively mentioning boys, but she remained passive, dare I say it: uninterested.

During the last few weeks in particular, she has begun to avoid us; we are not sure where she goes, but she seems most determined to not be around our dorm.

Earlier today, we were in the dorm after prep, talking about Clementine.

“I hate to admit it,” Lavinia said, pulling a face, “but she hasn’t been half as much of a twat this year.”

“It’s true,” Beanie replied, thoughtfully, “she’s almost been nice to us. Except she’s still rather horrible to you Kitty, but you never seem to mind it.”

Kitty rolled her eyes, “That’s because it’s light-hearted. We make fun of each other because we both know we don’t really hate each other; you know?”

“Oh,” said Beanie, “not really, no. I can’t imagine being mean to my friends, even if they were alright with it.”

Kitty gave her a peculiar look, “No, of course you don’t…”

“Beanie wouldn’t understand sarcasm if it punched her in the face,” snorted Lavinia.

“But that’s not a bad thing at all!” I quickly reassured Beanie, who looked somewhat crestfallen.

At this point Kitty stood up very abruptly, “I’ve got to go real quick…” before murmuring some indiscernible excuse and almost running out of the room.

We all sat quietly for a moment in confusion.

“Well that was weird as fuck,” Lavinia voiced what we were all thinking.

“I do hope she’s okay,” said Beanie nervously.

“She has been disappearing a lot recently…”

“We ought to follow her, one of those times she runs off,” Lavinia said, giving me a meaningful look.

“What, like investigate her?” Beanie looked between us unsurely.

“Why not? It’s been a good while since the Detective Society solved a case.”

My heart began to pound. The last case solved by the Detective Society had been the Death on the Nile, and to tell you the truth, I haven’t much wanted to detect since then.

Still, I was a detective, Co-President of the Detective Society, and it would be wrong of me to not accept a chance to investigate a case.

“Okay.” I said with more determination than I felt, “Let’s investigate Kitty’s suspicious behaviour.”

Which is why I am now writing to you. We have conceived a plan to keep note of when Kitty leaves, to figure out why it might be, and will furtively follow her. I have never investigated a case without you here, and to tell you the truth, it is very strange. ~~I really miss you~~ I hope the spy work is going well, and the dull parties have become less uninteresting. 

All my love,

Hazel

Dear Hazel,

I am very glad that the Detective Society has another case, and a most suspicious one at that! I have never known Kitty to go so long without talking about boys, and to be so distracted! I must warn you that you should proceed with the utmost caution, as investigating a fellow detective society member is most suspicious under the wrong circumstances.

From what you have told me, it appears that Kitty might be going to meet someone, perhaps another boy? It is critical that you follow her and see where she goes.

My case with the German Diplomat has actually progressed significantly, and I am currently taking only the briefest of breaks to respond to you. My apologies that this response is so short, please do update me as the case goes along, and give my love to Amina – perhaps she could help in some way?

My deepest love to you,

Daisy

Dear Daisy,

We deduced that Kitty abruptly leaves due to something with Beanie. While it was not apparent to us at first, she never seems to run away while just speaking with me and Lavinia, and actively avoids talking independently with her.

At first Beanie was hesitant to admit this, but eventually admitted that Kitty hadn’t been nearly as close with her, particularly recently. I did not say this at the time, but I think it’s been hurting her feelings.

With this new knowledge in mind, we plan to set up a prompt during lunchtime. Beanie will join us with her biscuit. Lavinia will probably say something unladylike, before dashing to the toilet. This will just leave myself, Beanie, and Kitty, who will undoubtedly leave. Unbeknownst to her, we will scatter and keep an eye on her from different spots, and hopefully be able to trace where she goes.

I hope you’re staying safe during your exciting German spy case, please be careful.

All my love,

Hazel

Dear Daisy,

As it turned out, very shortly after I completed and sent off my letter to you, we had some vital developments in the case. However, as this most chiefly seen by Beanie, I have asked her to explain what happened, and the rest of the letter will be my writing her dictation. As always love you and hope you are doing alright, Hazel x

Hello Daisy, it is me, Beanie. Though you probably already know that. It feels rather strange, saying this to Hazel and watching her write it down. Normally I might do this with Kitty, but I can’t because we’re investigating her, which feels very strange really.

Earlier, we set ourselves up in the hope that she would run off again, which she did. After Lavinia gave a string of rather rude words and dashed to the bathroom, it was just the three of us. Kitty gave a vague excuse and left, which is when our plan commenced.

I can’t remember the specifics of Kitty’s route, but I know she ended up near where I was hiding, which happened to be close to Clementine and Amina.

Kitty walked up to them, gave a slight laugh, and breezily joined their conversation. I cannot tell quite what they were saying, and Kitty’s back was turned towards me, but I think she must have said something or made some expression, because Amina gave her a comforting pat on the arm.

They stood and talked together until the end of lunch, when Amina went in a different direction, so Clementine and Kitty walked down to school together.

I felt a rather strange twisting in my stomach when I saw them, I’m not sure why. It’s not as if I would be upset by Kitty becoming friends with Clementine again, but the funny feeling still remained. ~~I do hope Kitty still wants to be my friend – don’t write that bit though Hazel.~~

We tried this again a few times, and every time Kitty went to meet Clementine, and sometimes Amina. It appears that is where she has been vanishing to this last month or so.

That’s all I think, and I hope you are okay Daisy, it would be rather horrid to lose you again.

Love,

Beanie

Dear Hazel and Beanie,

Now this is a most interesting development in the case! While I would never have guessed Kitty was going to meet Clementine of all people, the pieces are beginning to fall into place. Really, I of all people should have spotted it.

The facts of the case are these:

\- Kitty has stopped talking about boys, rarely mentioning them

\- Kitty disappears at odd times, and we now know it is to go meet Clementine

\- Kitty has distanced herself from Beanie and is often more uncomfortable around her

\- Clementine is now being nicer to our dorm

I think the explanation is simple: Kitty is in love with Clementine.

While reading through your letters, I noticed that you were talking about how Clementine is nicer to our dorm now – suspicious in itself. However, you also mentioned that Kitty has been on more friendly terms with her. If she has been going to meet her this last month, or however long it’s been, it makes perfect sense that she would be nicer, for Kitty’s sake.

Kitty would stop talking about boys because she is in love with a girl, and as I know, being in love with girls makes all boys seem extremely stupid and uninteresting. She probably asked Amina for advice, as Amina also likes girls, and Amina encouraged her to spend more time with her and Clementine.

As for Kitty’s behaviour to Beanie, I am not certain, but I think she might find it uncomfortable to be so close to her as she is realising that she likes both boys and girls. Alternatively, it might just be Clementine’s bad influence. After all, from the remarks Kitty had made about girls in the past, I am sceptical of her only just realising.

Do keep detecting, and tell me how the investigation goes!

Love you all,

Daisy

PS: the German Spy case is back to being dreadfully dull – I’ll give you all the details at a later point

Dear Daisy,

We think what you suggested has many chances of being exactly right – in fact, we talked about it shortly before your letter came. We aren’t quite sure what to do now, as the next step would probably be to gather further evidence, until we have enough to confront Kitty with. However, we are all aware that this is not a very nice way to support someone in Kitty’s situation. We also do not want to invade her privacy by looking for evidence in her things – after all, Kitty hasn’t done anything wrong.

Beanie has a couple of things she wants to say that might be further evidence, so for now I’ll leave you – I love you and hope you have better luck with that rotten German Spy. Hazel x

Hello Daisy, it’s me Beanie again. Well Beanie speaking and Hazel writing. We heard your theory last night, and we all think it’s a jolly good one. We’d discussed it before, but hearing it from you made it feel so much more real for some reason.

Looking back on it, I think it’s very likely that Kitty likes both girls and boys. She’s often talked about girls like that, Margaret and Astrid, Henry and Verity, or Amina and you, with me. I’m not sure I should be saying that actually.

It’s funny, because while I have always thought that it was completely okay, I never really thought about my best friends doing it. Not together, of course, as you love Amina and Kitty loves Clementine, but still, it’s a funny thing to think about.

~~I sometimes wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl – don’t put this bit in Hazel, it’s very silly. But still, if girls didn’t have to be with boys, I think I would quite like to kiss Kitty. There’s no one else I can imagine it being really, it’s always been Kitty by my side, and I’m sure her lips are really soft and lovely to kiss. It's just always her.~~

~~But I can’t. I’m not like Daisy, or Amina, or even Kitty. I don’t have that Thing that makes me different, I’m sure I’d know it if I did.~~

~~Sorry, that was a silly thing to say. I haven’t much liked investigating this case. Please just give my love to Daisy and say goodbye.~~

Love,

Beanie

Dear Hazel,

It is very important that you do not let Beanie or Lavinia read this, but it is clear from your last letter that there is a very important development in this case; Beanie, while she may not be aware of it, is clearly in love with Kitty. We’ve always known that they love each other in the way only the best of friends can, but that last bit you did a terrible job of crossing out made it very clear that Beanie has some very different feelings in addition to that.

It is a hard thing to understand, but Beanie most certainly does have the feelings me and Amina do – and perhaps Kitty too. I am not sure if you can say anything, though. It’s a dreadfully messy thing to figure out about yourself. While I hope I can talk to her when I next come home, for now you must reassure her.

As for Kitty, who knows what is going on. She very well may still be in love with Clementine, but now I am not sure what would be worse: her being in love with Clementine, or her not being interested in girls at all.

The German Shithead Case is annoying as ever, but I have no wish to talk about it at all, especially when things are so interesting back at Deepdean.

All my love to everyone but especially you,

Daisy

Dear Daisy,

It is Beanie here, from the beginning this time. Hazel thought it would be rather better if I explained how the case ended up wrapped up, so I’m just telling you the whole thing as it happened.

It had been a few days since your letter, and we as a society weren’t sure how to proceed. However, I had made my own decision.

Kitty had still been rather uncomfortable with me, and I decided there was only one thing I could do; I had to tell her I knew, and didn’t care, and still wanted to be best friends. It felt very brave, very unlike me, but it’s funny how unlike me I’ve felt without Kitty by my side.

I waited until Hazel and Lavinia had left for breakfast in the morning, when it was just me and Kitty in the room. I then sat her down on her bed very firmly.

“Beans-” she looked up at me in confused surprise, but I carried on, because if I didn’t do it now I might never be able to.

“Kitty, I want you to know that I know you’re in love with Clementine, and I do not mind. You are my best friend, you have been for years, and it makes no difference to me that you are interested in girls. So…. yeah.” I trailed off, feeling rather flustered but also sort of proud.

Kitty looked at me with complete astonishment, with a red tinge to her cheeks. “What on Earth… Beanie, I’m not in love with _Clementine_! I’m in love with _you_!”

The words left her in a flood, and I sat on the bed next to her as I took them in. I could vaguely hear her trying to cover it up again, but it was all dimmed.

Kitty was in love with me.

She was in love with _me_.

“But why have you been avoiding me?!” I asked in confusion, failing to hide my embarrassment.

“Well,” Kitty blushed even more, “I only realised that I was in love with you recently, and I was trying to figure out how to handle it… I didn’t want to force anything on you that you didn’t want.”

“So… that’s why you’ve been hanging out with Amina and Clementine? Because you wanted advice on being in love with me?” I could hardly believe the words I was saying, yet Kitty was nodding to them, albeit slightly surprised.

“Yeah, everyone knows about Amina and Daisy, and she seemed far more put together than Daisy did, so I thought I’d ask her. Then I began hanging out with her and Clementine whenever I was reminded of how in love with you I was. Clementine knew, I think, but she was weirdly nice about it. I think Amina’s genuinely changed her mind about this whole business. But I was never in love with her, not in the slightest.”

“Because you were in love with me?”

“Yes, Beanie, I’m so-”

She never finished her sentence because I couldn’t take it anymore. I’d wanted to kiss Kitty for so long, and apparently, she wanted to kiss me too, so I moved forward and put my lips against hers.

It didn’t go very well that first time; she gasped, and I jumped away.

“Beanie…” she looked at me pleadingly, “you don’t need to-”

I then realised that I had forgotten a most important step.

“Oh no! I’m in love with you, too! I’m not sure how long exactly, but I realised while we were conducting this investigation just how much I wanted to kiss you-”

Kitty gave me a funny look, bewildered but also hopeful, and said, “You’re in love with me? You… you want to kiss me?”

I realised how ridiculous I must have sounded and felt very embarrassed. “I… yes. Sorry that’s rather silly.”

She shook her head, “No, not silly at all! If you’re sure you want to, that is.”

I realised what she was suggesting, “Oh, yes. I really, very much would like to.”

“Right…” she looked at me hesitantly, and then began to lean in. I turned to join her, and our lips met.

It was incredible. Better than I’d ever imagined it. Her lips were so soft, and she held on to me as I held her. I couldn’t believe it was real.

I’m not sure how long we’d been kissing when Lavinia came in and groaned, which made us jump apart in alarm. It didn’t matter though, because I could tell from the way she was looking at me how happy she was, and I felt so very happy as well.

Which almost brings you up to now. We explained it to Hazel and Lavinia later that day. Hazel was very excited, and Lavinia grunted, “S’long as I never have to see you two doing that again,” but she was actually happy for us as well, I think. And now I’m telling you, so that everyone important to us knows (Kitty’s telling Amina).

So, thank you for your help and advice. It may have been wrong, but it was in the right direction, and now we’re so happy.

Love you, and hope we can see you again soon,

Beanie

Dear you crazy lot,

Kitty is clearly wrong – I am very put together, thank you very much. However, I am glad you both realised what idiots you were being, and are all the happier for it.

My main news is that the case of the German Shithead is completely wrapped up, and I’ll be flying home to see you all in a few days. Prepare for a sudden week off with lots of cake, because I have so much to tell you. I have also clearly missed the best case we’ve ever had, and expect full compensation.

All my love,

Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment on the work if you enjoyed, so I can easily look back :)


End file.
